Darkness and Rage
by SonKeiko
Summary: Sent to High School to be social, two demi-Saiyans have no wish to be normal.


As the early morning rays slowly crept over the treetops, a young demi-Saiyan sat bathing in the early morning light, lost in meditation. Five years had passed since the Cell Games; five years since the death of Son Goku and truth be told she didn't miss him at all. Finishing up her early morning meditation, she couldn't help but look back the past few years.

Since the day of Son Goku's death, rage took over the once sweet child. She had grown very distant from all the others and never expressed emotions, though for one reason or another, she became very close to Vegeta, and spent most of her time with him causing the Saiyan duo to soon became inseparable. Actually it wasn't until the birth of the twins that Keiko even bothered to come home.

"Keiko! Breakfast is ready!" Chi-Chi called.

Sighing, the half-breed unfolded herself for her half-lotus position and flew home. Normally she would meditate till it was time to eat breakfast, then take the youngest of the Son Family with her to Capsule Corp. where she would spend a couple of hours training with Vegeta before spending the rest of her day with the only person besides Vegeta who mattered to her, her youngest brother. Finally sometime between eleven o' clock at night and two in the morning, the young demi-Saiyan would arrive back home if she felt like it, only to slip into bed and sleep until just four AM just to do it all over again. Though today everything was going to change, for Keiko was going to be entering a new hell hole name High School.

For the life of her, Keiko couldn't figure out why her mother decided that it would be a good idea for the eldest twins to be sent to high school, after all she had no interest in learning and Gohan already mastered everything on the entry exam back before he was five so school was no use to either of them. Heck even she knew everything on that exam and would have passed with flying colors even if she had not tricked Gohan into taking it for her. Sighing again, she sat at the table.

Chi-Chi carefully examined the four demi-Saiyans as they ate and to Chi-Chi they couldn't be more different. Standing at just 5'5, her eldest and only daughter stood just two inches taller yet much more muscular. The fourteen year old hybrid was layered with muscle much unusual for that of the female gender, due to her years of training. Her dark, onyx eyes were completely empty, lacking of all emotions. She was dressed in a dark red tee-shirt that was covered by her favorite gi that was as dark as her short, spiky hair, the dark red bands reflecting off her wrists and waist. Chi-Chi groaned to herself, for she hated that stupid gi and its dark colors, but getting her to change would be a battle even Son Chi-Chi couldn't win. Deciding to drop it, she moved on to her eldest son.

The once happy go lucky child he had once been was gone, and was replaced by a man. He was now simply quite and somber and even at the simple age of fourteen, held much maturity unusual for even most adults. His body was layered with muscle from his years of training and standing at 5'8, her baby boy was already beginning to tower over her. He was more than a man, he was a warrior.

It didn't surprise Chi-Chi a bit, for after Goku's death Gohan took to not only his studies but to being Earth's ultimate defeated. Most days he would spend the morning hours studying before leaving at about noon to go visit and train with Piccolo. He too became very distant from all the other, only remaining in contact with his younger brother Goten, his mother besides his sensei. That why she decided to sent Gohan and Keiko to high school, for they needed to be more social and make friends their own age.

Deciding to put her eldest children out of her mind for a moment, she turned to Goten. The innocence child was so much like Goku, it nearly broke her heart. Everything about him reminded her of her late husband. He had Goku's eyes, his smile and even his hair. The only thing about him that wasn't like Goku was his laugh, his laugh was his own. Goten had been Goku's last gift to his family, a gift to take away all the sadness his departure left.

Wiping away a single tear that threatened to fall from her eyes, Chi-Chi turned to the youngest of all her kids, Kenta. Laughing to herself, for she couldn't help but think how ironic that name really was. For Kenta meant healthy and plump and well he was neither healthy nor plump. At the age of three months he had been diagnosed with a mysterious illness that is sure to kill him before the age of ten and because of this illness he is very withdrawn from everyone, and quite except around Keiko. Much like her, he doesn't smile except when they're together and has little energy. Despite the differences in personality, Kenta looks just like Gohan when he was younger and though she knows she will lose him one day, Chi-Chi could help but thank the small boy for because of him, for he brought his sister back home.

"Thanks Mom, that was great." Gohan said, rising from the table only to be followed by his sister.

Shaking herself for her daze, Chi-Chi smiled softy. "Here is your lunch, and where are the clothes I laid out for you, Gohan?"

Gohan shuddered. Those clothes she was talking about were horrible. Orange pants, white button shirt, and a black vest, no. Instead, he wore a pair of comfortable blue jeans and a long sleeved blue T-shirt. "Oh, those, well…. They weren't comfortable so I grabbed something else." Gohan answered. It was the truth, for his own comfort, he could not handle those clothes.

Darting out the door, Gohan leaped into the air and began flying off to Satan City and his first day in hell. Giving Kenta a quick hug and a kiss on the head, Keiko grabbed her lunch and followed.

_"Where are you headed there, Brat?" _Vegeta asked, crossing the telepathic bond the two had created, when he noticed Keiko ki fly past his house, and Gohan not Kenta with her.

_"Hell. Want to join me?" __Came Keiko's _sarcastic reply.

_"No thanks. Been there, done that."_ Vegeta answered.

_"Great, thanks."_ Keiko answered, rolling her eyes.

Vegeta chuckled lightly,_ "Where are you actually headed?" _

"_School, for Mom seems to think for some reason or another, we need to go to High School." _

_"Yeah Bulma was telling me about that, she said Chi-Chi think you and your brother there, need to be more social."_

_"Great! __Where better to accomplish that than a place where I am not supposed to talk about my past or reveal too much about my capabilities."__ Keiko answered._

_"I thought so too, but it can't be that bad. I mean you're only going to be trapped in a building with annoying humans. Anyways, I'll see you after school and I'll be here if school drives you too crazy." _

_"Thanks 'Geta, I'll see you later." __Keiko answered, landing next to Gohan a few blocks from the school. _

_Keiko had little intention of obeying her mother's orders for she wasn't going to disgrace her Saiyan heritage by pretending to be weak, but freaking out the school population would draw much unwanted attention, attention neither Gohan nor herself wanted._

_Gohan too was in agreement with his sister, for he had no intention to obey all of his mother's wishes but he wasn't going to show off, though he defiantly wouldn't disgrace Piccolo and act weak._

_Walking into the school and making a quick trip to the office, the twin duo was off to their first class of High School._


End file.
